<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Victor by al-the-remix (only_blue), sevenfists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984989">To The Victor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix'>al-the-remix (only_blue)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists'>sevenfists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sid/Stevie Y Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was grinning, and Sid felt the joy inside him swell twofold. Steve had spent most of the Olympics looking totally unimpressed with Team Canada’s nearly perfect performance, and Sid almost cared more about Steve’s approval than he cared about winning gold. Almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Steve Yzerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sid/Stevie Y Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The score was 3-0 as the clock ran down, but even so Sid was on his feet watching the seconds tick away, his heart racing both from his last shift and from the joy of winning. When the buzzer sounded, everyone on the bench yelled with one voice and clambered over the boards. Sid paused only long enough to turn and catch the look on Yzerman’s face.</p><p>Steve was grinning, and Sid felt the joy inside him swell twofold. Steve had spent most of the Olympics looking totally unimpressed with Team Canada’s nearly perfect performance, and Sid almost cared more about Steve’s approval than he cared about winning gold. Almost.</p><p>Every time he won he thought there could be no better feeling than this exact moment, until the next time, and the time after that.</p><p>When all of the shouting and celebrating died down at last, Sid found himself wedged between Babcock and Steve for the team photo. He managed to make polite chit-chat with Babcock while most of his attention was focused on Steve on his other side. He could faintly smell Steve’s cologne--the same scent he’d worn during their first encounter, all those years ago, and the smell was driving Sid a little bit nuts.</p><p>He’d suffered through weeks of watching Steve withstand the endless media nitpicking of his roster choices and the insane pressure cooker of the medal games with barely a twitch of an eyebrow. Steve had seemed totally cool and collected the whole time and hadn’t given Sid any more or less attention than any other player, and that in combination with Steve’s devastating lineup of cashmere sweaters and half-zips had Sid all lathered up.</p><p>Steve probably would have let him hit that at any point during the tournament, even if it took some cajoling, but it wouldn’t have been the same. Sid wanted to earn it.</p><p>Getzlaf wedged his gloved fingers into Sid’s neck, breaking him from his thoughts and making him giggle. From the corner of his eye, he caught Steve shooting him a look, and a possessive thrill curled in his stomach.</p><p>Steve tugged down the front of Sid’s jersey. His breath fanned over Sid’s cheek when he whispered, “You’re already making a mess.”</p><p>Babcock, who had been watching them, gave Sid a considering look. Sid just shrugged and smiled. He cared even less if people knew now than he did nine years ago.</p><p>The locker room was the usual mess of champagne, cheap beer, and loud music. Sid kept an eye on Steve even as he let PK spray him with a shaken-up bottle of champagne. Everyone wanted to hug him or pour a beer on him or slap his ass, and Sid was into it and having a great time but also watching Steve from across the room, mentally counting down the minutes until he could make some excuse to leave.</p><p>Steve looked as good as ever. Maybe better. Sid had grown a lot since their first time and he was going to have Steve again.</p><p>“No, enough! I’ve gotta shower,” he protested as Shea approached him with yet another bottle of champagne. “My gear’s gonna reek like you wouldn’t believe.”</p><p>“It <em>always </em>reeks,” Shea said, shaking the bottle menacingly, but then Doughty came along and barrelled him off into the noisy scrum.</p><p>Sid took the chance to get out of his gear before someone else came along and tried to distract him with more booze or picture taking. He had a mission.</p><p>Steve was watching him. Sid stripped quickly, making as much of a show out of it as he thought he could get away with. He felt the weight of Steve’s eyes on him from across the room without having to look, but he looked anyway for another glimpse of Steve in those glasses. Steve was the physical embodiment of every fantasy Sid had ever had, arms folded and as good at looking unaffected as ever.</p><p>Sid liked a challenge. He made sure to strut past on his way to the shower, wearing nothing but his towel slung over his shoulder. He didn’t cheat; he <em>strategized</em>.</p><p>He didn’t linger in the showers the way he usually would, luxuriously soaping himself and maybe jacking it in a discreet corner if he had the place mostly to himself. He couldn’t run the risk of Steve deciding he’d had enough of the party and leaving early. When he emerged again, still dripping, Steve was talking to a reporter, but his eyes cut over to Sid again and again as Sid got dressed.</p><p>He coveted the memories of each time they’d fucked: that first time at Sid’s draft, and a handful of other encounters over the years, in hotel rooms, the Olympic Village in Vancouver, and once, memorably, in Steve’s waterfront condo in Tampa. He liked to think he’d improved his performance over time, but what he had planned now--if Steve let him get away with it--well, he was pretty excited about it. His dick was fat inside his track pants just thinking about it.</p><p>He wasn’t taking any chances with the bowls of condoms littered around the Village like Christmas candy. Not only would it be humiliating to get caught helping himself--he could easily imagine the <em>Sidney Crosby, Sex Maniac? </em>headlines--but he also didn’t trust the quality. He’d brought his own Trojan double thicks along with his cock rings. No one could ever accuse him of being unprepared.</p><p>He drank a couple of beers while he waited for Steve to finish glad-handing, and got into a shouted conversation with Bergy that he only half paid attention to. The music was so loud Sid could feel it thumping through his body in time with his heartbeat. He was on top of the world and he was going to reward himself with his favorite prize.</p><p>The reporter finally detached himself from Steve. Seeing his moment, Sid made some dumb excuse to Bergy and high-tailed it over.</p><p>Steve saw him coming and watched with a faintly amused expression, holding a can of beer that Sid was almost certain he hadn’t drunk from. He never took Sid seriously, or at least pretended not to, but he’d also never turned him down.</p><p>“Hey,” Sid said. Not his finest opening line, but he’d already had a lot of champagne.</p><p>One of Steve’s eyebrows quirked upward. “Nice medal. Congratulations.”</p><p>Sid put his hand on the medal, warm from his body. “We did all right, eh?”</p><p>Steve’s bland expression cracked into a smile. “Yeah. I’d say you did okay.”</p><p>“You never seemed to like anything you saw on the ice.”</p><p>Steve lifted his beer and took a dainty sip. “But it made you try harder, didn’t it?”</p><p>Sid was going to make this man moan, or possibly beg. He sidled closer and sneaked his hand beneath Steve’s suit jacket to clutch at his shirt. “Meet me later.”</p><p>Both of Steve’s eyebrows went up, and Sid caught a glimmer of genuine surprise.</p><p>“I’m fucking you this time,” Sid added.</p><p>“Oh? Are you?” The corner of Steve’s mouth twitched.</p><p>“I’ve had lots of practice.” Sid meant it as boasting, but instead it came out like a kid looking for a gold star. “There’ve been a lot of rookies since I became captain.” He let himself smirk a little as his mind replayed images of their doe-eyed faces, so excited about meeting Sidney Crosby that shaking his hand nearly made them come in their pants.</p><p>“Really?” Steve’s expression didn’t change, but he sounded curious.</p><p>“Just doing my captainly duties. Plus, Geno needed a lot of help settling in.”</p><p>"No kidding,” Steve drawled. “I expect you to tell me all about it later.” He wet his lips.</p><p>Sid was hooked. Steve always did this to him: Sid came in hot, full of himself and ready to take charge of the situation, and Steve immediately put him on the back foot.</p><p>He didn’t hate it.</p><p>Steve reached into his pocket and pulled something out--a room key. He put it in Sid’s hand and closed Sid’s fingers around it. “That’s the spare. Come find me.”</p><p>“You aren’t staying?”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “I want to leave before the guys start trying to stick their dicks in baguettes. There’s some things you don’t have to see twice.”</p><p>With that final anecdote, he left.</p><p>+</p><p>Sid fumbled his way through the dark between the buildings of the Olympic Village. The wind whipped between them and over the treeless slabs of cement that made up the sidewalk and courtyard. Sid had enough champagne in him that his head felt like it might float away from his shoulders. He stuffed his face further into his collar. It was freezing, and yet he’d still caught three different people fucking right out in the open between the lounge where the team had decamped to party and the building where the coaches and management staff were staying.</p><p>All this sneaking around reminded Sid of juniors, creeping between teammates’ rooms past curfew. He slid his key into Steve’s door with an illicit thrill. Steve’s bed would be so good and Sid anticipated crawling in between the body-warmed sheet and shoving his face into the good-smelling crease of Steve’s neck. Winning was the best kind of foreplay. Sid was hyped up on celebrating with his boys and having his ass slapped affectionately until it stung through his jeans.</p><p>All the dorms in Russia were kind of shit, but the coaches’ and managers’ digs were <em>slightly</em> nicer. At least they didn’t have to slum it with roommates. Not that Sid couldn’t appreciate an audience. He let his mind linger briefly on the image of fucking Steve in front of his winning team, and his whole body flashed hot. They’d been nearly caught before, but never anything like that. Sid didn’t have the luxury of being an exhibitionist, but just the idea of making Steve come on his dick with all those people watching was overwhelming.</p><p>The lights were already off, and in the dark, Sid could just make out the lumpy shape of Steve’s body under the covers. No, maybe it was better to keep this specific thing all to himself. Sid wasn’t all that great at sharing, after all. Tonight he’d been on the receiving end of many propositions, some more tempting than others, and thankfully none involving baguettes. Maybe he was crazy for turning them down in favour of spooning with his hockey idol, but this was Sid’s gold. He got to make the decisions.</p><p>He kicked off his shoes and dropped his shirt on the floor. He made sure his medal was still hanging around his neck before he started working on his fly. Buttons were hard.</p><p>He pushed his boxers down with his pants, only to trip as he tried to step out of them.</p><p><em>“Shit--” </em>He caught himself on the edge of the mattress and winced as the world spun for a second.</p><p>Across the bed, the sheets rustled and Steve’s voice came, soft and groggy with sleep. “Sid?”</p><p>Sid perked up. Perfect, he was awake. The sheets felt just as good as he had imagined they would as he slipped between them and propped himself up on one arm to hover over Steve. “What’s up?” Sid pecked him blindly somewhere beside his nose. He hoped his breath didn’t smell too stale.</p><p>Steve’s face was a dim smudge in front of Sid’s, all his features shadowy blue and blurred out. He was close enough Sid could smell the toothpaste on his breath when he spoke. “Is that your medal hitting me in the chin?”</p><p>“I won it for you,” Sid said. He felt Steve’s fingers fumble across his chest until he had the medal in his grasp.</p><p>“You’re so full of it,” Steve huffed, but Sid didn’t have to see his face to know that he was smiling. He felt it when Steve pulled him down by his neck to seal their mouths together.</p><p>“It’s three AM. You should have just let someone at the party blow you.”</p><p>Sid slid his hand down the long muscle of Steve’s thigh to his knee and squeezed. “You gave me your key. I wasn’t going to leave you hanging, Stevie.”</p><p>Steve’s breath fanned across his face as he laughed softly. “I’m flattered.”</p><p>Sid rubbed his thumb in a circle over the knobby bones of Steve’s knee, right where he knew the three little scars lived. "How flattered?" He found Steve’s mouth this time, soft with sleep, and lingered there.</p><p>Steve let Sid kiss him and kiss him again as he lay there pliable and altogether too good to be true, until Steve pulled himself away.</p><p>“Not enough to let you keep me up. Some of us have work to do in the morning, you know.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be awake,” Sid teased. He heard Steve’s breath catch and doubled down. “I could fuck you while you sleep.”</p><p>
  <em>“Jesus.”</em>
</p><p>Sid kissed over the sharp edge of Steve’s jaw to the soft skin behind his ear. “You like that? You could roll over and go back to sleep and I would take care of it myself.” His tongue was a clumsy shape in his mouth. “You know it gets me going when you ignore me.” He felt drunker now than he had earlier, riled up at the thought that Steve was turned on by the idea of Sid fucking him like that--or something.</p><p>The first time Mario had invited Steve over to the house when Sid was still living there, Steve had spent the majority of the night not acknowledging Sid’s presence unless they were engaging in direct conversation. It had both turned him on and infuriated him to the point where he had ditched the post-game celebrations the next night to go to Yzermna’s hotel and choke on his dick instead.</p><p>Steve made a soft noise, amused. “It’s the only way I can keep you out of my hair.”</p><p>Fair enough.</p><p>“Come on, kid.” Steve rolled over before Sid could kiss him again. He sounded short of breath. Sid counted it as a W and fit himself right up against the bare expanse of Steve’s back. He took advantage of the position and dragged the tip of his nose over the short clipped hair at the back of Steve’s neck, down the slope of it, and pressed his lips to the shelf of Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>Unable to stop himself from feeling Steve up a bit, Sid skimmed his hands over his hips and across the stretch of his stomach. Steve hadn’t changed much over the years, but Sid noticed the areas where it mattered: the patches where he was starting to go grey by his ears and the soft spots around his midsection.</p><p>Sid’s eyelids started to droop, the lingering adrenaline from the day wringing itself from his body. He could feel the few remaining sparks in his fingers and toes.</p><p>“I want to know what you like,” Sid admitted, honest the way he might not be if they weren’t wrapped in the comforting blanket of night.</p><p>“I’m not picky.”</p><p>Sid slipped his fingers into the waistband of Steve’s briefs just deep enough to stroke over the trail of hair there. He had said it multiple times and Steve hadn’t shot him down, but Sid wanted to hear for sure. “You’re going let me fuck you? Cause it’s all I’ve been thinking about.”</p><p>Sid felt Steve’s stomach flex when he let all his breath out at once. “<em>God</em>—yes, I’ll let you.” Then after a moment. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>That was fine. Sid doubted he'd be able to keep it up anyways. He pressed his soft dick to the thin material of Steve’s boxers stretched over his ass. If he was going to fuck him, he wanted to do it when he didn’t have to spend the whole time worrying about whisky dick.</p><p>Sid kissed the knob at the back of Steve’s neck. “You’re going to love it.”</p><p>+</p><p>Sid rolled over in bed and reached out across the sheets just to find the other half of the bed empty. He winced at the bright light when he turned his phone on. The numbers on the screen read 11:30, and he dropped his head back into the pillow with a sigh.</p><p>He contemplated just going back to sleep, but the inside of his mouth felt drier than the Sahara Desert, as if his whole body had been wicked of all its moisture. There was no sign of Steve in the room, so Sid dragged his sorry ass out of bed and into the washroom. He took a leak and squirted some of Steve’s toothpaste onto his finger in a bastardized attempt to brush his teeth.</p><p>Feeling slightly more like a human being, Sid cracked open a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and crushed it standing naked in the middle of the room. He found that all of his clothes had been folded neatly and placed on top of the dresser alongside his medal, which had been removed sometime during the night. There was a note tucked just underneath the medallion, and for a moment Sid had to wonder if that was what Steve used his Olympic gold for: paperweights. It seemed like a very Steve thing to do. Straightforward, economic.</p><p>The note read: <em>Out for a meeting. I hope you don’t mind I took this off, I didn’t want you to choke. </em></p><p>It probably shouldn’t have made Sid feel as fond as it did.</p><p>Sid wasn’t above taking advantage of a golden opportunity to snoop around. On top of the dresser beside his medal was some paperwork, an open bottle of water, and a half-finished pack of peanut butter cups. Sid took special notice of those in particular. Inside the top drawer, Steve’s ties, socks, and underwear were all neatly rolled up beside one another. Sid hadn’t even taken most of his clothes out of his bag. His eyes caught on a familiar shade of red and he pulled that tie out from the rest. The fabric was silky smooth, and Sid remembered thinking last night during the celebration how good the winning tie would look wrapped around Steve’s wrists.</p><p>Sid opened and closed the rest of the drawers but found nothing but a ridiculous amount of cozy-looking sweaters. Sid returned the tie to its rightful place, took another leak, and went back to sleep for another hour at least.</p><p>The next time he woke, it was to the sound of someone coming through the door and the heavy drapes being pulled open with a harsh rattle. Sid groaned in protest and rolled to squint up at the shadowy figure standing over him. Steve had a bag tucked under his arm, a cup of coffee in his hand, and an amused smile on his face. Sid caught the smell of mystery pastries and perked up. He had eaten the remaining two peanut butter cups, but that didn’t really count as breakfast.</p><p>Steve nodded at the crinkled orange wrapper on the bedside table. “I see you made yourself comfortable.” He took a sip of his coffee as if to punctuate his statement. Everything that came out of his mouth was always so precise, each sentence stripped of its fat and filed down to a sharp point.</p><p>“I didn’t know how long you’d be gone for and, you know, I didn’t want to <em>starve</em>.”</p><p>Steve shook his head and set the bag and cup down. Sid tucked his arm behind the pillow and followed Steve with his eyes as he made his way over to the bed and flicked back the sheets. Sid tried not to wince as the cool air hit his body. He reached down to casually adjust his balls as Steve watched him openly.</p><p>“Did you spoon me in your birthday suit last night?” Steve asked, and Sid curled his other arm behind his head and stretched until his back popped and he grunted, pleased.</p><p>“You know it, you peeked before you left.”</p><p>Steve rubbed at the corner of his mouth, but Sid could still make out his smile. “Maybe I did.”</p><p>Sid felt the same jittery excitement that took over his body every time they did this. Normally he was happy to go along with whatever Steve had in mind, but this time, Sid knew exactly how he wanted to direct it. He was horny with a purpose.</p><p>He reached back down to stroke himself idly. “You free now? Or are you going to ditch me for more meetings?”</p><p>“I’ve got some time in my schedule.”</p><p>“Good.” Sid leveraged himself up and knee-walked to the edge of the bed, reaching for the zipper on Steve’s sweater. “Because I’ve got big plans for you, <em>sir</em>.”</p><p>Steve’s smile crept across his face until his eyes crinkled, and Sid helped him pull the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew in the process.</p><p>“Are you just going to talk about it all day or what?” Steve huffed. He reached up to reset his glasses properly on his nose. The yellow afternoon light caught in the lenses, turning his dark eyes into pools of mahogany.</p><p>Sid’s fingers itched with the urge to reach up and run them through Steve’s neatly parted hair, messing it up further. Instead, Sid pressed himself up against Steve’s front and took a double palmful of his ass, feeling him up through the fabric of his slacks and kissing him deeply. Steve tilted his head and kissed Sid back, hungry, like he couldn’t get enough of Sid’s mouth. Steve’s big hands found Sid’s hips and kept them flush together. Sid had been bigger than Steve for a long time now, but it was the height that did it for him. There weren't a lot of guys Sid was taller than, but no matter how small the difference here, it was still enough to make Sid feel a hundred feet tall.</p><p>Sid pulled away just enough to say, “All I could think about after you left the party was finding you and tying you up with that stupid red tie.”</p><p>He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back a few times before giving in and dragging his fingers through Steve’s cropped hair. He’d fantasized time and time again about plunging them into the back of the mullet Steve sported on the posters in Sid’s childhood room and guiding his head wherever Sid wanted it.</p><p>Now, Sid used the grip on Steve’s head to bring their mouths back together. Steve’s lips were so soft, mouth hot, and Sid couldn’t help chasing Steve’s tongue with his own. Maybe the hair was one thing Sid missed in this version of Steve, but everything else was exactly what Sid wanted. Fucking 80’s mullet twink Stevie was a well-worn and well-loved fantasy, but the thought of having him now, like this, was real and exciting in new ways.</p><p>Steve’s hair was a mess when Sid pulled away, and he didn’t look flustered exactly, but it was as close as Sid had gotten yet and it made gut tighten in anticipation. His dick was standing at attention now and rubbing up against the stiff fabric of Steve’s fly. Sid’s hips jumped needily.</p><p>"I still have the tie. In fact, I have a few," Steve said.</p><p>Sid pulled the tails of Steve’s shirt from his waistband and helped him strip out of the rest of his clothes. With the windows open, the sky threw soft daylight, and Sid greedily watched Steve’s smooth skin get revealed. Everything about him was fit and trim, golden skin and dark nipples. Sid ran his palms over his lean chest and taut belly. Sid hoped he would be able to keep it together like Steve did when he was forty. He was so hot it made Sid’s brain power down, like he couldn’t have primary function and also register just how turned on he was.</p><p>Sid didn’t hesitate to muscle Steve back onto the mattress with him, pawing at all the newly bare skin as he got Steve underneath him.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Steve panted, and reached up to set his glasses on the side table. “There.” Sid must have looked disappointed because he added, “They’re just going to fog up.”</p><p>Sid didn’t know what was so bad about that. He sat back on his heels and took all of Steve in. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d dreamt of this: Steve Yzerman, all toned muscle, fat dick, and pretty face, spread out for Sid like a homecoming buffet. Sid skimmed his hands up over Steve’s ribs. This sight almost made up for the time Sid had had to suffer through watching Steve’s ass in spandex as he did yoga in a patch of sun at his Tampa condo.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so good,” Sid promised, but first he was going to choke on Steve’s dick. His favourite part.</p><p>Sid shuffled down the bed until his face was level with the flushed tip of Steve’s cock and took it in his mouth, sliding down till his nose was buried in clean-smelling curls. Sid swallowed sloppily around him and heard Steve curse. Steve’s eyes were dark when Sid drew back to mouth at the tip, his eyebrows drawn together like he was focusing on not coming. Spurred on, Sid repeated the motion, spearing himself on Steve’s dick till the spit in the back of his throat was too thick to swallow and he had to pull off.</p><p>He watched Steve’s dick bob, red and slick in front of his face. He was so hot for it. Sid ran his hands over the lightly furred backs of Steve’s thighs, and Steve brought his legs up to his chest so Sid could get a better look at his soft little hole. He had a mole just on the smooth inside of his ass cheek. It was small, like a freckle, and it made Sid wonder how many others knew it was there.</p><p>Sid stared at it, cradling Steve’s heels in the palm of his hands. Everything about him was refined, skinny calves and ankles that tapered into elegant feet and toes. Sid could imagine pressing Steve’s feet together and slipping his dick between the soft curves of his inner soles. He rubbed his thumbs firmly over one arch, then the other, until Steve’s eyes dropped shut and he let out a cut-off moan that tapered off into a shaky exhale.</p><p>“I thought you were going to tie me up?” Steve said, sounding out of breath already.</p><p>Sid was too worked up to bother with that now. He couldn’t think past getting his dick <em>inside.</em> “Next time.”</p><p>“The lube’s in the side table,” Steve prompted.</p><p>Sid found the lube easily. It was a new bottle, and he squeezed a good-sized dollop onto his fingers, taking the time to warm it up. Sid stroked his fingers over Steve’s hole and watched his face closely as it grew twitchy and flushed with anticipation. “Eager?” Sid asked, just to be a dick.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when Steve huffed and answered, “What do you think?”</p><p>Sid gave him the first finger without warning. The lube was thick and sticky and Sid pulled back out and pressed in with two right away. Steve’s head dropped back to the pillow and his hands clenched around nothing at his hips. His dick stayed hard as Sid sank his fingers deep inside and stretched them, pulling them out just to slide them back in again and feel Steve tighten down around him. His hole had that look to it where Sid knew he’d taken a good amount of dick in his day.</p><p>“When was the last time you let someone do this to you?” Sid asked as he started working a third finger in with the other two.</p><p>Steve’s eyes flicked down and back up again, lightning quick. “It’s been a while.” For that answer, Sid curled his fingers and rubbed them ruthlessly against that spot where he was hard and swollen inside . Steve’s cock twitched against his abdomen and he struggled through getting his next words out. “I don’t exactly have a lot of free time right now.”</p><p>“Do you do it to yourself?” Sid asked, and splayed his fingers open again, fantasizing about just how many he could fit inside Steve’s ass.</p><p>Steve’s eyes grew half-lidded and he brought a hand down to toy with the head of his dick. “It’s better when it’s somebody else. God, would you just--”</p><p>Sid pulled his fingers out and drew a slick circle with his thumb over the stretched-out muscle and kissed the middle of Steve’s sweaty chest over to his armpit where Sid buried his face, trying to keep his cool. He just wanted to rut into Steve shamelessly until he came.</p><p>Sid took a shaky breath, reaching down to slick his dick up gently so he wouldn’t blow it early. Then he suddenly remembered.</p><p>“I forgot my condoms,” Sid mumbled into Steve’s skin.</p><p>Steve’s big hand came up to squeeze the back of Sid’s neck. “Don’t worry about it, you can just come in me.”</p><p>“God.” Sid rubbed the bare head of his cock over Steve’s hole and fought off the shiver that licked down his spine. He removed his face from Steve’s armpit and kissed a messy line over Steve’s nipple to his collarbone. He pressed his cock past the softened ring of muscle with ease and Steve’s arm came up to clutch him around the back.</p><p>“Yeah, like that.” Steve continued to jack his cock slowly between their bodies as Sid sank the rest of the way in, like he was savouring the stretch. His other hand travelled from Sid’s back to his ass, pulling him in deeper.</p><p>Sid felt delirious with heat as he drew back to watch Steve’s face as he began to thrust. Steve’s eyes were half-lidded, and they fluttered when Sid rocked into him deep enough that Steve had to take his hand away from his dick and reach up, bracing it against the headboard.</p><p>“You feel so big,” Steve said with dark, devastating eye contact, his face flushed and mouth open.</p><p>Sid felt that heat tug deep in his gut. He pulled out most of the way only to shove back in, hard. It felt so good, so he did it again, and again.</p><p>“Oh fuck--”</p><p>But it was too late. Sid’s hips rabbited as he came after barely even getting inside.</p><p>He swore again under his breath and dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder, unable to look him in the eye.</p><p>“I um--didn’t mean that quickly,” Steve said.</p><p>Sid’s whole body flushed scalding hot. Somehow, this was even more embarrassing than the time Sid had nearly cried on Steve’s cock. Sid laughed self-deprecatingly into Steve’s skin. “I can get it up again.” <em>That</em> was never the issue.</p><p>Steve gave him a consoling pat on the back. “It’s okay," he said, and Sid pulled his face from the crevice of Steve’s neck. Steve had a smile on his face, too sweet to be good. “Why don’t you grab that tie.”</p><p>Sid perked up. “Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s in the top drawer of the dresser.”</p><p>Of course, Sid knew that already. He rummaged around, playing the innocent as he found the tie from the day before. The <em>winning </em>tie. What Sid didn’t know was how Steve could be so casual, directing Sid around while still most of the way hard and with Sid’s premature load leaking out of his ass. This was not what he'd planned.</p><p>Sid crawled back over him. “Kiss me,” Steve said, and took Sid’s cock in his hand, stroking him while Sid obliged. Just like Sid had thought, it didn’t take much. He was growing hard again from Steve’s hand around his cock and how he felt underneath him and the smell of him. Sid took a shaky breath. He reached for Steve’s hands, guiding them up over his head. He took the tie and wrapped it loosely around both wrists then through the middle.</p><p>“It can be a little tighter,” Steve offered.</p><p>“Right.” Sid tightened it slightly before knotting the ends.</p><p>The headboard was flat and wooden with no rungs, but Steve just reached up and gripped the edge of the mattress. Clearly, he had done this before.</p><p>Sid ran his hands up the sleek length of Steve’s torso, lingering to press his thumbs to Steve’s nipples. Steve arched into it. This was so much better than porn and more intimate than Sid could have possibly imagined.</p><p>“Come on, get in me,” Steve said, and his arms jerked above his head like maybe he was thinking about reaching down and slapping Sid’s ass again, but had forgotten his wrists were tied.</p><p>Sid realized he could do whatever he wanted with Steve like this--within reason--but still, the thought lingered as Steve brought his knees once again to his chest.</p><p>“You know," Sid started, "the first time I fucked Geno I ate him out first, just like you did to me. He made so many noises.”</p><p>Steve looked interested and asked, “Did you like it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think about you every time I do it,” Sid said, and watched Steve’s cock twitch against his stomach.</p><p>Without overthinking it, Sid bent and licked a stripe over Steve’s hole. It didn’t taste awesome with the lube, mostly bitter, but it was worth it for the noise that Steve made above him, shocked. When Sid looked up he was breathing out of his wide-open mouth and Sid had to kiss him again. Steve didn’t protest, and Sid snaked a hand between their bodies to press his dick to where Steve was already wet and open for him--wet and open because he had already let Sid come once in his ass and he was about to do it again.</p><p>He didn’t need any warming up, and Sid felt Steve’s breath hitch against his mouth on that first perfect press inside. This time Sid was golden, tucking his thighs up nice and close so he could drive in deep. Steve’s legs curled around Sid’s hips as he started out with a smooth, hard pace, watching the muscles in Steve’s arms strain and bunch as he braced his hands against the headboard.</p><p>"Stevie," Sid whispered to him. Just to try it out.</p><p>Steve was trying to hide his face in his arm and Sid wasn’t going to let him get away with hiding, not after Sid had embarrassed himself so spectacularly by coming early. He pressed his mouth to the hot shell of Steve’s ear. ”You feel amazing. Your ass is perfect. How could I not come early?”</p><p>“Keep going,” Steve said, sounding desperate and close.</p><p>Sid anchored his hands under Steve’s ass and fucked into the tight suction of his asshole, kissing whatever hot, salty skin his lips could find. “Can you come like this?” Sid asked.</p><p>“I don't--I don’t think so--" The slippery head of Steve’s cock was bumping up against Sid’s abs with every thrust, and Steve’s body ratcheted tighter around him. He finally pulled his hot face out of his arm and pressed it against Sid’s cheek.</p><p><em>"Sid</em>," he said, and it almost sounded like a plea. Steve was flushed, voice gravelly, wet with Sid’s come, and so turned on--</p><p>“I think you can, I think you’re going to come on my cock, Stevie.”</p><p>Sid felt Steve’s body draw taut underneath him as all of his muscles contracted and he slipped into a sweet bow against Sid’s chest. He breathed soft, cut-off noises into Sid’s ear. “Please.”</p><p>Steve’s face twisted up and he let out a little grunt and then he was coming, hot and wet between their abdomens. Sid kept up his pace and he felt rather than heard Steve moan, dampened by the sound of skin meeting skin.</p><p><em>“Please,”</em> Steve said again, voice hoarse, and Sid had hit his limit. Feeling the blood pool in his face and his dick throb, Sid ground his hips in and let himself come once again deep inside Steve’s ass.</p><p>Sid sat back on his heels and surveyed the landscape, milking the base of his dick as he pulled out. Steve felt bruise-hot and so <em>wet</em>, and it was easy for Sid to work his cock in and out of that warm clutch as he softened.</p><p>Steve had one arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. “Stop playing around.”</p><p>“I’m just looking,” Sid said. Steve looked well-fucked and a little tender, and when Sid finally pulled out, he shivered, making Sid’s chest swell with smug pride.</p><p>Sid reached up and undid the tie from around Steve’s wrists and then fell to the side to catch his breath against the pillows. Maybe he should try this coming twice thing more often, Sid thought. He felt wrung out in a good way. He could have spent the rest of the day in bed, but they would have to get on a plane that evening. Everyone had to go back to their respective teams. There was no time to laze around.</p><p>He punched the pillow a few times to get it fluffed just right and turned on his side so he could watch Steve. “How was that?” he asked. Feedback was always a good way to assure a W in the future.</p><p>Steve peeled his arm back from over his eyes. “A+ for effort, but your endurance could use some improvement.”</p><p>Sid laughed. “Hey, you got yours in the end.”</p><p>Steve’s smile softened. “You’re right, I did.” With that, he leveraged himself from the bed.</p><p>Sid sat up. He was expecting they’d have a <em>little</em> more time to themselves.</p><p>Steve gave Sid a quick pat on the hip when he reached Sid’s side of the bed. “Relax. Eat. you’ve earned it.”</p><p>Sid watched him disappear into the bathroom. Every time they did this, Sid couldn’t help but think about how soon he could make it happen again. This game where Sid had to jump through hoops to get Steve’s approval was fun and mostly self-indulgent, but Sid had to admit to himself that that part of their relationship grew less and less appealing the longer it dragged on.</p><p>If Sid called himself old in front of him, Steve would probably snort, which was the Steve equivalent of laughing in Sid’s face. But he felt old. He didn’t want to rely on some paper-thin excuse to spend time with Steve.</p><p>Sid got out of bed and took a look in the brown paper bag. It was filled with pastries, and they looked nicer than the ones that sat in the cafeteria all day. Steve must have bought them from one of the nicer bakeries around the village.</p><p>He heard the shower turn on in the other room. The door to the bathroom had been left ever so slightly ajar. He replaced the bag back on the table and decided he could eat later.</p><p>The bathroom was small and the cream-colored shower curtain was pulled closed so Sid could only make out the outline of Steve’s body through it. The curtain rattled on its rung when Sid drew it back. Steve turned to watch Sid step over the lip of the tub, rubbing the water from his face.</p><p>“I thought you might need a hand,” Sid said, stepping in close. The shower was cramped with both of them in there. There was a curious intimacy about it that appealed to Sid.</p><p>“Generous of you.” The creases beside Steve’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and Sid reached out to cup the side of his face, running his thumb over each eyebrow, slick with water.</p><p>Sid always felt a little shy about kissing when they weren’t fucking...or sloshed. But Steve didn’t resist when Sid pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it instead. Sid let his fingers travel down the water-slick line of his back to rest on his ass, and when Steve didn’t stop him, used one hand to spread him while the other stroked over his hole.</p><p>Sid lingered there even after the remains of his release had been washed away. Eventually, Steve pulled away and grabbed the travel-sized bottle of shampoo. “Why don’t you be useful and take some of this.”</p><p>Sid lathered up his hands and worked it through Steve’s hair. Steve kept his eyes shut as Sid massaged over his scalp and down to the base of his neck, Sid watched the shifting expression on his face. Sid still didn’t want the commitment of being in a serious relationship yet, to have to be responsible for someone else’s feelings like that when the most important thing in his life was still hockey. But with Steve, the prospect of it didn’t seem so daunting. Sid liked the easy way they were around each other and Steve was more of an adult than anyone Sid had been with; he could take care of himself.</p><p>Feeling emboldened, Sid said, “We should do this more often.”</p><p>Steve grunted softly and Sid dug his fingers in deeper. “Eager for a second go, huh? Or should I say a third?”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Sid said.</p><p>Steve opened his eyes. This was the second time Sid’s words seemed to have caught him by surprise.</p><p>“What, are the rookies not keeping you entertained anymore?” Steve asked. His tone was light but his face didn’t hold the amusement it previously had.</p><p>“I’m just saying, you don’t have to ignore me to keep me interested.”</p><p>Sid couldn’t look anywhere but straight at him as Steve turned his back to him and stuck his head under the stream of water, rinsing the soap from his hair thoroughly. He catalogued the way the water streamed through Steve’s hair, over his cheekbones, and sluiced down his body. A pressure built in Sid's throat and he didn’t know if it was nerves or arousal.</p><p>He waited until Steve was done and let Sid take his spot under the majority of the spray. Sid caught Steve’s hip in his hand to keep him close, rubbing his thumb in a circle over the crest of his hip bone. He couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to. Steve’s skin was <em>right</em> there, making it impossible not to say what was on his mind, no matter the consequence. More than anything, Sid just wanted Steve to look at him.</p><p>When he did, Steve’s gaze was dark and intense, and Sid could sense some of his same insecurities reflected back in them. There was a hint of fear there, and want--</p><p>Sid said, “Look, if you want me out of your hair that’s fine, but I was thinking, I could come to Tampa for a bit this summer. We could hang out.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want, I’d like that.” Steve let out a deep breath and ran a hand back through his hair. When he looked back up, his eyes were warm and his mouth sloped into a soft smile. “Fair warning, I’m going to be busy though. I still have a job to do when no one’s playing hockey.”</p><p>Sid bent his head and pressed a sloppy, watery kiss to Steve’s cheek. Tampa wasn’t Europe, but still, Sid smirked when he pulled away. “I think I’ll find ways to entertain myself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>